Hourai In The Breach
by The Illusion of Nothing
Summary: After a mysterious turn of events, a 1300-year old immortal turns up at a site just days before a containment breach. Based on SCP:CB and the SCP wiki.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I threw this together quickly so expect me to expand it. This is more like a prelude.**

* * *

Cutlery was placed upon a chabudai. Located in a rather dull room with white walls, black ceiling and a stiff gray rubber-like floor. Towards the corner of this room were a mattress, pillow and blanket. Further furnishing being promised if the contained was cooperative with regular questioning and testing.

A dish of breakfast had been made for the one who lived here. And as per agreement she was to be questioned. Perhaps the meal was for encouragement. They knew she could not die conventionally away.

It wasn't unusual for the food to include toxins or other unseen, almost magical qualities. Fujiwara no Mokou had witnessed these different scenarios over the past five days. How she arrived and why she stayed was a bit of a story, none she felt encouraged enough to tell.

"SCP-3561, we would like you to participate in a questioning in exchange for food that you've requested. Do you accept?" One of the men talked to her in Japanese over the speakers.

Fujiwara no Mokou looked at the D-class in front of her, who looked nervous. Her voice cut through the awkward silence, speaking a little old fashioned. "I'll if I think it's appropriate, as long as you don't poison me today. I can't die, but it can still hurt things in my body."

"I see-" The voice then cuts into a language foreign to the immortal, though she'd heard of such being spoken at the Misty Lake's mansion before. "Begin recording."

"You call yourself Fujiwara no Mokou, our research has linked you to an old Japanese clan, though previous questioning hasn't yielded results. Why is it that you have become immortal and maintained life to this year?" The Japanese voice asked. In the background, foreign words about clearance and redaction could be heard. But aside from what very little she'd picked up on from these researchers, she didn't know much of the foreign language.

"That's a story far greater than the one of my arrival here. I'm not sure if I'd like to tell it. And I've answered the first question before, I'm an ordinary health maniac who runs a yakitori stand." She replied bluntly.

"Next question. You've displayed a manner of weird abilities since you were captured, predominantly featuring flight. Do you understand how you achieve this?"

"Yeah, I do. It's quite difficult to learn it as a human." The immortal replied nonchalantly. Even if today was just a questioning, she was going to use it for her entertainment. Using delicious and strangely poisoned food for testing on her hadn't pleased her, and she thought they were irritating. Although they paled in comparison to the princess in that regard.

The sound of the containment gate opening was suddenly heard. And not long after, the door to her room opened as well. The immortal looked surprised, but excited by this new development. A smile subtly appearing on her face.

Another person spoke through the speaker as commotion started outside. The scientist spoke back in the same foreign language as the lights suddenly went out momentarily. With a blink, they were back on. A shiver washed over her back as the facility shook, she heard a roar somewhere and much worse. But none of this would outright terrify her.

"SCP-3561. We're aborting this questioning. If you have any intention of staying on the foundation's good side, it's best you remain in containment until the breach is ended." The speaker rang out one final time before going silent along with a set of footsteps. There was the sound of a firearm, much sharper in sound than the ones found in Gensokyo. Then there was nothing, the alarms stopped and total silence enveloped the entire site.

Mokou stood up and took the dish with the plate with her. Fueled by her very recent love-hate relationship with this mysterious organization, she left the containment chamber, her long silver hair beautifully dragging across the floor as she did. She wasn't sure what she was in search for. Food? Gensokyo? Other creatures and people of the supernatural?

Perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2: Straight Outta Containment

The first room was as she remembered it, with some new additions. It seems they had added some more machinations, lights and new tapestry to the control room of her containment chamber.

"...Fancy, I've been in the outside world before and I've been at Kourindou before, but seeing this stuff up close is something else." The immortal murmured as she looked over the control panel for her chamber. She couldn't understand a word of the language written on it, but she felt compelled to experiment. Her finger wandered to a red button that shut her chamber door tight. If she wasn't so sure in her immortality, the sound might've made her jump. "Oh."

Fujiwara no Mokou turned away from the control panel and wandered on over to one of the shelves. There were a few fancy looking books here and there, although styled differently from the ones that she'd often see in Gensokyo. Pulling one out, red and black, she held it up before her. Unknowingly to her, the title read **Specifications for Maintaining Containment of SCP-3561**. Mokou could only understand the numbering, even if she wasn't used to romaji or most kinds of outside world texts since two centuries back. Either way, she flipped the book open for a second and quickly judged she couldn't understand anything. Thus deciding to put it back where it belonged.

After that, she looked around a little and found a paper. This one seemed to include a picture of herself, something Mokou wasn't entirely unfamiliar with. That tengu had decided to include her in an article once or twice, she figured this paper must be no different.

The girl read the paper, although her inability to understand the foreign language stopped her from understanding its true meaning.

 **SCP - Clearance Level:** 2 **\- Item #** SCP-3561 **\- Object Class:** Euclid **  
** **Secure. Contain. Protect.**

 **Special Containment Procedures**

SCP-3561...-

"I can't understand any of this. But I'll hang onto this, since it's talking about me. Maybe I can find someone else to read it." She said to herself, lowering the paper to her side as the girl began walking towards the large gate leading into her containment facility. The immortal then strode out. What first greeted her was some metallic frame that had fallen from the ceiling, along with the corpse of a guard. His neck didn't look alright in the slightest. But Mokou was more than steeled against sights like these, she'd been responsible for a few of them far in the past too.

She held the paper up to herself. Making an unsatisfied grimace before looking down the hall towards the only door within sight. Bolting from the scene to the next hall in a halfhearted sprint, stopping as abruptly as she began and then taking it easy. The next hall seemed to have several doors to the sides, the switches similar to the ones that were in her containment. She decided that now was not the time to start another fire and moved through the hall to the next door. The button for this door wasn't glass-like, so she pressed it and opened the door to a four-way hallway. Close towards the ceiling on the path forward was a catwalk. The immortal weighed in on which path she could take.

"Hmm..." Fujiwara no Mokou pondered, spinning to face each door when she thought about it. Suddenly, she heard a footstep. It was very brief, but sounded like that of a shoe. So she turned to the noise, which the girl quickly located to the catwalk.

 **Step...**

 **Clank...**

 **Clank...**

Meters away from her, up on the metallic catwalk, appeared a masked man with yellow eyes and an all-enveloping cloak. It was gray, and his mask was more of a silver hue. It looked like he was trying to dress up like a crow. Within a second or two, he stopped walking and noticed her, turning his head to face her along with the rest of his body.

"Anta daré?" Fujiwara no Mokou asked the Plague Doctor in Japanese, her voice lightly echoing through the hall. The masked man put two fingers to the chin under his mask as he took a look at her.

Eventually, a soft and reverberating voice escaped him. "How peculiar..." Before he turned and walked to the other side of the catwalk and through the door there, disappearing from sight. Mokou was perplexed by this man. He felt more like a youkai than anything else. The immortal could easily take flight and pursue him up there. But she thought it might be best to continue on through the lower levels first, familiarize herself with the area. After all, now it was she who was lost, not the other way around. What irony.

* * *

Fujiwara no Mokou didn't understand where she was, a dead end perhaps? On the wall was a red button and a screen showcasing a red lit room. Her fine, brown leather shoes gently trod the stone-hard ground as she made her way to the corner of this dead end. Looking down the tiny corridor there, she found a door was closed and her mind instantly connected that door to the button. Walking on over, to the button, her eyes wandered to the screen again. It was difficult to see. Some kind of gas was being sprayed there. She had the suspicion she saw something white in there, but it was constantly cloaked by clouds of gray gas. Shrugging, the girl pressed the button.

Mokou knew how irritating gas could be after all the centuries she's been alive for so she made a modestly paced run by her standard into the room. Holding her breath as she did. Blinking, the silver-haired female ran straight into some kind of stone that was concealed by gas. It didn't knock her down, but she blinked again and stumbled back. A feeling of fear and surprise overwhelmed her like it hadn't done in decades.

 **Snap.**

* * *

It felt like something screamed in the back of her mind as she eventually returned to life. Maybe something was trying to pull her back into death? It wouldn't work. Nothing could undo the curse of the hourai elixir.

Turning herself around, the immortal pushed herself back up onto her feet, coughing like hell. "Kuhuh!

 _Now this is irritating..._

Lumbering towards the door she was previously making her way towards, she found it was closed. Internally sighing while she was coughing, the girl began emanating a great fire that completely burned the inside of the room and blasted the door off its hinges and away. Out of the lockroom came the immortal again, her shirt was burning, but she made it out. And with some magic, even that fire would burn out before it could ruin her attire. She held up the paper on herself, which was now a bit burnt, but still readable thankfully enough.

"Phew..." Mokou let out, taking a few steps forward and being faced with a wall almost identical to the one she was at before. There was also a door, much like on the other side, which she opened to find...


	3. Chapter 3: Hallwalker

...A long hallway. The gray floor and white walls contrasted to make a very claustrophobic feeling, with the weak lighting from above showing her the path down to another door. In Mokou's mind, the lamps were lanterns of some sort, she'd seen them before when the girl traveled to the outside world and met Sumireko.

Leaving behind the ruined chamber that came before her, the immortal slowly walked on over to the door on the other end with paper in hand. She clicked the button on it to slide it to the side. What greeted her was a T-shaped hallway with two other doors. A sound of something dropping from the ceiling all of a sudden. Mokou, with her superhuman state of being, noticed the humanoid form and ran to catch whoever it was before they would hit the ground.

There was a loud clack as her feet hit the ground especially hard, but the weight of the person wasn't anything special to her. The immortal's red eyes scoured the body- No, the corpse, she held. It was a man that looked especially burnt or decomposed. His face was gone, replaced by blackened flesh, black mucus and the outline of a skull.

Fujiwara no Mokou wasn't especially impressed by this. A surprise, but death and dead things were the things she had long since got over. With a frown on her face, the girl laid him down and checked his pockets with her free hand. There was something there, and she pulled it out. A card of some sort. It looked somewhat dirty, so she wiped the little mucus on it off. Now she could see it was colored yellow, or a very light orange. The inability to read the language or really understand the characters prevented her from understanding what the card was used for. But she saw and recognized the big 2 placed in the corner of the card, colored the same as the card and contrasted to a white background.

Tucking the card into the same hand she held the paper with, Mokou stepped over the corpse for a moment before looking at her hands. The mucus remained on her hand, so the phoenix girl quickly burnt it all away into vapor in a brilliant white flash. Next, she looked to the ceiling to find part of it similarly black, like the person who fell from it. Mysterious.

She looked to her sides, picked the left path spontaneously and walked towards that door. With a click of the button, it slid to the side, revealing a much smaller room with a brown metallic wall in her way. On the wall was a large painting or writing. It featured the characters S, C and P, just like her paper. Accompanied by a picture of some mechanical device. Next to the door was a pad similar to the one that opened the last door. It had a glass-like screen on the top though and many buttons. The girl remembered one guy sold things like these in Gensokyo.

Like an idiot, she started pressing random buttons on the keypad. There were a few sounds, but nothing happened. Mokou wasn't sure of this, maybe something bad would happen if she tried too much. She shrugged and turned back to the door, walking back to the hallway and over to the other door.

Now, there was a hallway with a corner. There was a trail of blood leading into a door on the wall to the right, but there was no button to open it. Of course, she could easily send it flying, but it wasn't worth the effort.

She cleared the corner and pushed the button on the door. Taking her sweet time walking even with a repressed feeling of paranoia that came with the almost total silence of this strange place. The outside world was weird.

Stepping into a new, larger room, there was a wall of glass to the right and an open way into a room on the left. Mokou put her hands into her pockets and walked forwards, her footsteps producing a soft thud.

"What was that noise?" The voice of a man echoed through the big room, it came from the other end of the glass. Now curious, she walked towards the glass and bent forward a little to look at whoever was in there. Two men stood there, one of them clad in a dull blue color and the other was someone clad in white with an orange tie.

"Daijoubu?" Her voice responded, and they both turned to look at her through the window.

The scientist pointed at her a bit casually, which Mokou didn't take much of a liking to, but could stand. "3561. Euclid. Be on guard."

"Nani itten da yo?" She asked what they were saying, not in hope that they could understand, but she could at least try. Taking a few steps over to the door, she clicked it open and got a view over both of them. The girl raised her left arm to eye-height and waved her hand down towards herself. "Boku ga anata wo mamote." She spoke in Japanese again, if possible, she'd like them to come with her so they could help her find a way out.

The one clad in blue spoke now. "Is that SCP violent?"

The man who was clad in white turned to him and immediately responded. "I don't believe she was ever given that classification."

"Hmm..." The immortal pondered and took the damaged orange card, tossing it down to them. At first they jumped a little.

"Oh, it's just a keycard. It looks damaged, though." The man in white spoke and bent down to grab the card, placing it nicely between his fingers.

Mokou tried to get them to come to her again, not understanding a word of what they're saying. Trying to get their attention, she waved the paper in her hand. "Kimasu ka?"

"Do you understand any Japanese?" The one in blue asked.

The one in white replied. "I can say goodbye and hello... God, let me try something." He strode up a bit the staircase and crossed his arms in an X, facing the SCP. "No speak nihon. Sumimasen."

At this point, the immortal just nodded a little before shrugging and walking on over to the next door. "What's so hard to understand?" She spoke to herself and clicked open the door. There was another corner hall here, with a door placed on the far left edge of it. It was open. "This place is just made of halls. It's like Eientei."

She walked forwards and turned towards the open door. It led to a small room of sorts. "Is this for storage or something?" She asked herself, balancing herself against the door frame whilst looking inside. There were two sets of footsteps behind her, and she turned to look. "Oh."

The two men who were down there before had come up, they tried to walk past her without doing anything serious. One of them, the one clad in white, pointed at himself and then at her. His arm proceeded to motion to the door on the other end of the hallway. "Choto matte kudasai." She bluntly spoke as she peeked in her head into the room again, on the wall was a button. Mokou was somewhat curious again and stepped inside, pressing it. The door closed behind her, thankfully not catching her long hair in it. There was a rumble, and Mokou didn't quite understand what was happening. That was just a door, right?

A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a hallway in front of her. There was the sound of leaking gas, it was almost pitch black and she could hear very audible footsteps echoing. The immortal took a slow step forward and lit up in fire so that she could actually see a few meters in front of her.

Through this dark room, someone's voice resounded.

"Is someone there?"


	4. Chapter 4: Storage Area 6

The girl couldn't understand a word of whatever she heard said.

The immortal reluctantly took a step forward, her silhouette muddled by the fire surrounding her. The clothes didn't burn, and the fire didn't seem to be truly touching her or the document. The sound of flame spread throughout the halls, but there seemed to be no effect. Like the leaking fumes, it too was a gas, only accelerated and heated.

"Hello?! Where are you?!" It echoed through the hall. The meaning was lost to her due to lacking knowledge in such language. On the other hand, it wasn't hard to hear how distressed it was. Same as before. Immortal as she may be, and fearless as she usually was, a pitch-black darkness with those strange calls echoing around deterred her a little. If not for the fire that surrounded her.

Her slow steps eventually allowed her to step past the corridor, and she turned her head to take a good look at the environment. A metallic, grey or black floor, gray stone walls. Boxes of metal, mechanical things along the wall and another collapsed tube. Gasses poured out. All of it was faintly visible in the reflecting light of her flame. Mokou knew that going past the fumes would probably be dangerous, not like she couldn't take it, but the girl wanted to hold onto the document she already held.

After a few seconds of the sound of the gas leak. Mokou smacked the metallic floor with her shoes, producing a very slight banging noise. "Stop sniveling and come out."

Metallic clattering resounded all around her, as if on reaction. Mokou made a weary and irritated grimace, frowning and keeping the rest of her face straight. Due to her position, there was no chance to approach her from behind. The immortal felt confident in making her presence known.

"Show yourself!" It shouted now, more aggressively. Her crimson eyes moved across the room, her eyes widened for a second. "Ah."

There was a corner, not occupied by any boxes. Fujiwara stepped right on over there and kept going forward until she got to the entrance of a hall in front. The rest of the room to the right and an empty, pitch-black room to her left. Mokou didn't want to feel cornered, so she went right. There were a closed, steel gate and even more boxes there, and turning around she faced down the hall. There the girl could only see another gate. All dimly lit by her fire.

"Here I am!" She said, as loud as she could without yelling. The Japanese echoed through the large room, easily grasping someone's attention.

 **Clink, clank.** It rang into her ears. Whoever was walking either had steel shoes...

Or was clattering claws against the floor.

Mokou folded up the paper in her hand, not taking an eye off of the way down to the gate before her. Just as she stuffed it into her charmed, fire-proof pants, a creature appeared.

A great reptilian creature, with proportions that oddly reminded of a frog, strode forth from the corner. At first peeking its head out, a maw almost half her height and with wickedly long teeth. They looked paintings of terrible creatures, or youkai. The immortal gave it a raised eyebrow as it came forth, slowly at first. Its skin was colored a dark red, as if it had no skin, and black spines and spots all over its body.

"AAAAGH! NO!" It screamed as if it was about to die as it broke into a proper charge. Wide swings of its legs were made and allowed it to cross the distance in no time. Mokou didn't intend for the fire surrounding her to take care of it on its own. By making it get so close, she could retaliate without damaging the document or the things around her. Driving one leg forth, she braced and then grasped the teeth it used to cut into things with both her hands. They were surprisingly sturdy, but she wasn't applying all of her strength to it. "What the hell is this thing?!" It asked, its jaws forcibly prevented from cutting into anything.

"Gryah!" Mokou yelled out as she swung both her hands up. Putting it off balance, and once it started dropping down again tore off its own teeth. For once, it yelped almost like an animal. Next, a heavy push was delivered to the side of its face with one hand and sent it rolling down the room. It bled along the way, but had enough energy to get up. Mokou smirked to herself and removed a charm from the back of her pocket.

On the side of its featureless snout, another charm started to glow and completely overtook it in a blue flame. Containing itself mostly around its body, the thing collapsed and started to burn to a crisp.

"Shame I don't know how to cook these things. I'd been meaning to teach myself how to cook new things. Even if it's for myself, I can't always be making yakitori. Got to break up the monotony." Fujiwara no Mokou spoke to herself. While she knew these things couldn't understand her, they gave off the similar vibe of a dog. It forced it out of her, in a way.

 **Clink, clank.**

Mokou felt a pain in her left arm as another one of those dog-like creatures jumped out at her, snapping its jaws around her lower arm. It didn't do too much damage, bleeding, but Mokou was a bit tougher than a normal person. The immortal's undying right arm swung over and grasped at the creature's jaw, pulling it off with significant force. The left arm then erupted in fire for a second, blowing the dog away through the room and down into the pitch-black one from earlier. She couldn't hear anything from there after a couple of seconds. Briefly checking the arm, the immortal phoenix saw the bite-marks, shallow but wide holes and a lot of blood. A normal person would be in danger of dying, but as a drinker of the Hourai elixir, she couldn't help but shrug. So the girl ventured forth toward the next corridor that appeared. Similar to the one she saw before, this one lead into an entirely new room, stacked with more boxes.

 _They really know how to make space, this was just a closet before that door closed, right? Or did the room move? It's none of my concern._ She thought, stomping straight into the room, checking both right and left. Nothing, but there was clattering again in the dimly lit darkness. The flame enveloped her a lot less violently now as she walked through two different stacks of boxes. Stepping through to the next section, she checked both sides again. First left, and then right.

Another creature had been walking around in there, it wasn't facing her, luckily enough. And frankly, sparing the effort to approach one wasn't worth her time. Mokou kept a watchful eye and ears, not wanting to be totally surprised and walked over softly to the right. It disappeared around the corner, and Mokou came across a set of two levers on the side of the wall.

"Who's there?" It's voice echoed, but it didn't make her take the bait this time.

One was clearly defined, it said something about **3** and had a lot of blood covering it. In fact, now after she'd gotten some time to check, the whole floor was. The other lever had the remains of a hand holding onto it, with a bloody stump on the other end. There was nothing she could understand from the letters above it. The dog-like creature looked as it someone had been trying to pull these levers down, but was yanked to the side and torn apart.

Mokou couldn't give much other than a passing respect, her immortality had made her too jaded to be truly struck by this kind of scene. Her hand reached out and pulled down the first lever. Doors opened on the other end of the room, she could hear, and there was more clattering. In succession she took a step over and pulled down the next lever. The bloodied hand fell on over onto the ground, where the girl stepped on it and burnt it to a crisp. After that, the lights turned on. "Oh... Aha." Mokou satisfyingly let out, her adventures in this strange and foreign place had yielded some favorable results. The fire around her died down for now.

Now, walking down toward the other end of the corridor and toward the newly opening door. One more creature came out, it looked like it had many holes in its skull. No eyes to speak off and strange, almost elongated limbs. Her approach wasn't slowed by its appearance, she strode right up to it and was met with a charge. But wanting nothing more than to get back to the hallway she was at before going into the tiny room, as she interpreted it, she swung very hard. It yelped out in an alien way as its head was mushed against the wall. Deforming its head and creating a visible indentation in the wall, bone and everything else shattered in the impact. Mokou pulled back and looked it over, just about to move the dog out of the way when it started swinging its claws in her direction. She dodged with great precision and took its arm, stopping it from doing anything with it and then blew the dog away with a great fireball. The action blew out a lot of the lights in the room and crashed the door on the other end of the corridor open.

Walking on over, she gently nudged it out of the way. The strange predator unable to move anymore, as she strode right on through the doorway and stared down the corridor. There stood another one of these creatures, just before a door with a button. Mokou groaned and stomped her way on over to the red, wolf-like abomination. It quickly turned, driving its laws into the walls as it pushed off and went after her. Tired of their annoying mindlessness, Mokou swung her arm, creating a set of five kunais of fire that flew through the hall like tracer bullets. Embedding themselves into the creature and flaring up intensely as it burnt from the inside. 

The dog-like creature ceased activity, slouched a little and collapsed three meters ahead of her. Mokou began to sprint, running past it and up to the door with the button. She pressed the button, but nothing happened for a bit. _Do I wait?_

 **Pling.** The door opened, and Mokou stepped inside and looked around. Making a full turn before realizing that the big red button was to her left. "Here we go." She pressed it, and the doors closed. It felt as if the entire room was moving, and eventually the door would open to a new room. Mokou stepped out of it, and made a sharp sixty degree turn with her head as she saw an open door. Stepping through the corridor, the girl noticed that she was still in the same section as she was before she went into the room with the creatures. A spot of blood laid on the ground as she walked by, joined by what was dripping from her left arm.

When the girl reached the other end, she pressed the button on that door and was greeted with a kind of corridor she thought she'd encountered before. But stepping into it, realized that the big room with the gray floor only had one route ahead. She stepped into a corridor much like the first one she went into after leaving the storage area. First, there was a pile of black mucus in it, easily bypassed. But the immortal phoenix wondered what was creating such or was it normal in the outside world? Next, a door to her left. Instead of a button or a keypad, it had a screen, or something like it.

The immortal girl placed two fingers on her chin and pondered as she read the text. Though she couldn't understand what it said, but she knew it had the symbol 2 in it. Exactly like the card the silver-haired gal had earlier, Mokou searched her pockets and found nothing. Recollecting what had happened in these last few minutes, she remembered tossing it to those other people and put a palm over her face. _I'm really dumb, aren't I? Well, I can always just blow this door away._

A fiery fist was formed, and Mokou struck, sending the door flying into the wall on the other end. Walking inside cautiously, Mokou noticed the door with the button to her left and impulsively pressed it. Those buttons usually did something.

 **Fwiiiissh.** The door slid open, revealing a larger room with some office equipment and three windows into another room on the edge of it. A chair and a black object in the corner of the room, it looked a lot like the things she'd seen people bringing from that guy's shop. _What was it called? Kourindou?_ Mokou stepped in, not even blinking as she looked around and noticed there was something lying on the table. _A card!_ Her face brightened up, it even said **3** this time. Maybe they all had different purposes?

 **Dundun.** The sound of metallic banging erupted from somewhere above her, she briefly glanced up.

 **Krrgh.** Concrete scraped against the ground for half a second.

Glass broke.

 **Snap.**

Mokou couldn't even react before her vision was spun around, dropping to the floor in agony and without being able to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor DATA EXPUNGED

Mokou pushed herself up from the ground, made to live once again. Her neck hurt a lot, but it had gotten back into place apparently.

"What the hell is that thing, anyway? It's so annoying... I'm going to have to be on the lookout."

Standing up, Fujiwara no Mokou briefly took in the room around her. Familiarizing herself with it once again. It was as if a lightbulb appeared above her head when she looked at the table in the room. Her hand swooped forward and grabbed the card that she had spotted earlier, and the girl then turned to vacate the room. Closing it behind her by pressing those buttons, when the girl got to the room outside of that one, she remembered blowing the door off. As such, the door frame was somewhat deformed. But it was no matter to her, she didn't know anyone here and she certainly wasn't any citizen that they could fine for doing things like this.

Stumbling out of the door frame, the girl lazily looked down the corridor. Where she had came from was a spacious room, but it was only house to some spinning blades and a pool of mucus. Nothing important. The other side led ahead, with a closed door in front. Naturally, Mokou was curious enough to open this door and wandered out the other end to find a T-shaped room. There was no sound but that of dripping water in the room. Leaving Mokou puzzled as to where to go. The choice was arbitrary, her immortality would enable to her pick either or without much time to waste.

Strutting on over to the right and clicking the door open. There was just another corridor to walk down there, mostly featureless. Mokou experienced a chill down her spine, but not because there was anything she saw. Multiple attacks by the neck-snapping thing had left her somewhat anxious. She continued walking with seemingly no care until reaching the next door.

 **Fwiiiish~**

The door opened to another hallway, now featuring a tiled floor and an indentation to her left. Stepping in, she immediately looked at what was there. Another door with one of those glass-covered terminals. Mokou still didn't completely comprehend what it was, these things were far beyond her time and sense of technology. Half a meter above it was a black, and then a yellow sign blow it.

The first sign.

 **Surveillance**

 **Room**

And the second one.

 **[CAUTION]**

 **ADMITTANCE TO AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY**

Mokou didn't understand a lick of this outsider speech. The girl had met Sumireko before, but even that girl didn't use any of these words. She was Japanese after all. There might've been a few that Mokou vaguely recognized, but she couldn't get the meaning behind them. And Mokou had never seen it written before.

Holding the card before her, she felt like experimenting. She moved closer to the door and pressed the card against the glass. A second thereafter, there was a happy pinging from it. And the door slid open. Before her was a staircase, which she slowly climbed at her own comfortable pace. Like the ground in the hallway before, it was made of white tiles. Expertly made craftsmanship like this wasn't common in Gensokyo.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Mokou left the relative darkness of it to a strange sight. It was a room made of weird black boxes, some of them had glass windows on them. A few with those weird buttons that Sumireko's "phone" had on. Just a lot more.

Strolling forward, Mokou began tapping on one of these keyboards. Nothing, in particular, seemed to happen. Though a few lines of text appeared repeatedly. So, Mokou quickly grew bored and gave up on that. Now in the middle of the room, Mokou looked to her left and to the most apparent door in the room. Though she did catch a glimpse of another...

To the right of this door was a set of two windows. She walked over to one of them and peeked. It was filled with images of different locations. It reminded her of certain types magic that she'd seen. Sometimes used, too. There was another black rectangle next to this door. Glass covering part of its top half. It must be like the one she used to enter. So the girl pressed the Level 3 Keycard against the glass, and the door swung open smoothly and satisfyingly.

Walking on inside, she gazed across every monitor in quick succession. Eager to see something of interest, but there wasn't much. Then she looked to the things on the wall, there were two levers... _Or?_

 _One of them looks to be missing._

Lost in thought, Mokou was soundly interrupted and almost surprised by a bleeping sound. Black and white face-like images appeared on every screen for a split second. The girl stared fiercely at the screens and fixated on the middle one as she saw someone walking. Taking a closer book, he wore a robe and a bird mask. He walked on that catwalk earlier.

In the background, steps resounded almost inaudibly. Mokou felt very paranoid right about now, and was ready to close the door behind her. Pressing the card against the glass again, there was a disappointing bleep as nothing happened. Glancing back and forth between the barely visible staircase she came from and the lever from before. Mokou quickly stepped on over to pull it up. It felt important for some reason, and the girl might as well do something before she is surprised.

The footsteps became louder after that, and she walked back to the door frame. Slowly raising a hand up to chest-level, with a flame lit in her palm as if it were a goblet. C _an't be afraid to try to intimidate._

It only continued, until she saw a dark, cloaked figure step out from the shadow of the staircase. When he came into the light, it was apparent who he was. But Mokou knew nothing about him.

"What are you?" She asked in Japanese, condescendingly, even.

There was a pause as he turned to look at her. His eyes gave nothing away.

His voice was reverberating, soft, and actually rather soothing. Adding to the scary atmosphere, he gave off.

Most strangely, he spoke in Japanese. It wasn't the most well-spoken Japanese. And if anything, it was kind of foreign. Vaguely reminding her of that vampire from the mansion, she fought once.

"I am a doctor."

Discovering someone who could actually understand her was somewhat surprising. It suddenly lifted Mokou's mood, despite him being a strange bird man. "Well, I haven't booked any appointments. It's impossible for me to get sick... for long, anyway."

"My eyes tell me the same... You aren't a victim of the disease."

Mokou smiled curiously. But she was more interested in pushing the conversation along. "Were you locked up in this place like I was?"

"Hm?" His echoing voice hummed. "Indeed."

* * *

 **Enjoying the extremely slow updates and short chapters? I sure am, wasting everyone's time who read this. Hehe.**

 **But anyway, I'm thinking of updating this more often since it's actually fairly easy to write, and I'm about to have more free time anyway.**

 **I'm not super sure on where I want the story to go, or what I want the characters to do. Frankly, I'm not sure how I want 049 to be either. Mysterious, sure, but I don't think I want him to be an outright antagonist. Mokou isn't someone you could casually approach and kill anyway. For now, I think I'm basing him mostly on his original SCP article, but I don't know what else to do with him.**

 **I might leave what happens next up to the people who review, what do you think would be interesting? I'm also a little split on the tone of the story, but I guess I'll get it down if I get a little bit more invested.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pair of Birds

Mokou slowly lowered her hands, but she still held the flame in it by her side. "I don't like to talk to strangers, and not so much the people who come from this place. But you're the first one who's been locked up who I get to speak to. Can you tell me some things?"

After staring at her for a moment, the tall, cloaked bird-masked man hummed and spoke. "Ask away, but do be swift... While the Foundation doesn't terminate me, they will capture. Leaving me paltry time to experiment with my cure."

"Can you tell me the gist of what all this means?" The immortal reached for the folded document that hung out from the edge of her millennia old, red pants. Grasping the paper in a hand that already held a keycard. Shaking it a little to undo the folding without having to use her other hand. Walking toward him, she held it out to him.

He looked at her with unblinking eyes for a couple of seconds before raising his hand and snatching it between his clawed thumb and index finger. Spending thirty seconds reading before holding it out back to her. "They call you SCP-3561. Just like they call me SCP-049. We are of the same object class, and they don't seem to know enough about you to consider more robust containment. You must be a new occupant."

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, doubtful of his words. The information wasn't all that important, but she didn't feel like forcing anything out of him. Not right now, anyway. "Was there nothing else there?"

He continued answering. "You were captured in Japan, Nagano... This document doesn't tell me when exactly... At last, you're immortal and can fly. Like a phoenix, if I may."

Stretching his arm out again, he held the paper to her.

"Disappointing." She said, grabbing the paper and folding it back up. Stuffing it into the tight space between her pants and her waist. Then she leaned lazily against the back of one of those big and black computer terminals. "Well, the room's all yours. Why did you come here anyway?"

Walking slowly and past her, almost as if ignoring her, he stepped into the room with the screens. The immortal of the Fujiwara clan stared at him from behind, until he looked around the room and locked eyes with the lever. "You already pulled the lever."

"Are you here for that? What did it do?"

He turned around and looked with the same soulless, unblinking eyes from before. Soothing as it were, his way of speaking also rubbed her the wrong way. "You've lift the lockdown on this Containment Zone. One step closer to getting out of this facility."

The bird-man looked back at the levers and took a ripped-off lever up from the keyboard. She'd apparently missed that.

"Well, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Hm." He let out and thought. Dropping the lever back where he took it. Moving slowly as he crossed his arms and reached up to his 'chin' with his left hand. "There are many valuable resources here, suitable for researching my cure... I'm not so certain I'd like to leave so soon, but I can take you to the Heavy Containment Gate."

The girl had no idea what half of the things he said was referring to. But nodded. The flame in her hand vanished. "Get done here and I'll follow. I'm going to make sure nothing stops you."

SCP-049 began ignoring her as he checked around the room for nothing she could understand. Eventually, he walked out of the room and to the left toward the stairs. Not even beckoning her to follow. Though, she did anyway, walking back down the room and to her right. Following about two meters behind him.

The darkness in the staircase made him pretty intimidating to look at from any direction, he was easily a head and a half taller than her. Mokou's body was relatively young, after all. And only well-fed people grew very tall. Back when Mokou wasn't immortal, having access to a lot of food wasn't common, and wasting it even less so.

Her overly long hair dragged across the steps as she walked down, until she stepped out of the door. With a rigid walking cycle, the SCP made a sharp turn to the right. Toward the end of the hall, the door was open, indicating he came from there. Leaving the hall, they came into a corner and rounded it. Entering another long hall. There was only silence between them, for a while.

Cutting through the void of words, his silky smooth, eerie voice spoke. "Even if we are kindred as prisoners within these walls, some of us are still aggressive to each other. Your neck doesn't look so untouched, you must've had a confrontation with it, no?"

"It?" She raised her eyebrow as she walked. It was true, her neck didn't look so good. There had been bleeding there, though it had ran and dried. The wounds, healed.

"The statue... It only moves if it isn't looked at directly. So keep your eyes steeled and watered. The sculpture likes hiding before it pounces on its prey."

Resting her chin in the cup of her thumb and index finger, Mokou recalled her run-ins with the neck snapper. It had suddenly appeared to her in that gassy room, where she'd thought her eyes saw something. Then later, it killed her in that room. And she'd heard it before, but the sound came from the ceiling. It must be quite quick, even for someone from Gensokyo, catching her off-guard like that. "Thanks."

"You're... welcome."

Then the silence began again, they quickly left the hall and the doctor closed the door behind them. Now, they were in a four-way corridor. Two doors had been opened on each side, leaving one unopened. The SCP made another sharp turn. This time to the left and the Hourai Immortal strolled behind him in tow. There was another long, gray-floored hall, with an indentation in the middle right.

 **BLRTZT.** Came a buzzing noise, Mokou had no understanding of what it was, but that sound almost made her jump again. The doctor didn't seem so phased, however.

As they passed, Mokou's eyes went to the elevator and the sole thing in there was a bleeding corpse. The neck looked twisted.

When she looked back and past the bird-man, she saw a dark and dimly, red lit room. From afar, Mokou saw a black screen with a small glass terminal below it. A place to put a card against. "Is this it?"

"Yes." He said. Both of them stepped inside, Mokou more intrigued by the room than the gate itself. The doctor directed her to the small terminal and began to chatter slowly with reverb in his voice. "If your card is the precise level... you should be able to open this gate."

Mokou strutted past him, putting her keycard against the door. There was a blaring siren that almost hurt her ears, and the two doors slid open. She glanced at him and raised her hand, as if to say goodbye. "Be seeing you."

The doctor didn't respond as she walked through. He had already told her what he'd do, and seemed intent on staying put in this zone for now. So, the siren blared again and the doors closed behind her. Now all alone again, Fujiwara no Mokou looked around the room. Perhaps in paranoia, maybe out of curiosity. Her ears were on their guard for that statue.

Making a gradual turn of her head, the immortal caught a glance of something brown behind a pane of glass. Thus, her eyes snapped right to it and got to see a stuffed bear. Initially, it was stationary. A little cute.

Swinging on its side, the bear began waving at her.

"Tsukumogami?"

It wouldn't be challenging to shatter the glass and grasp it, but Mokou felt no compulsion to. There was a door in the same room as the supposed Tsukomogami, but it'd likely only lead her to another part of the complex. Not out. So she turned and walked toward to leave for Heavy Containment, hearing a few fading steps behind the checkpoint. Her girlish finger flew to one of the buttons and opened the door. Leaving her with the sight of a drab, dark and almost pitch black hallway. A completely rectangular room with grating running down the length of the floor and ceiling. There were lights, but once again, dim.

The girl dug her hand with the keycard down into one of her big pockets, and slowly stepped inside. There was a lot more sound than in the other containment zone as she walked. The metallic floor was quite a new experience. Each step reverberated, as if going through the entire zone.

Suddenly, accompanying it was the sound of dripping. The immortal instantly looked on over to the wall, which twisted, almost melting and totally rusting in a mere second.

Her heart started beating very rapidly.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, which I think is the standard for this fic for now. Mokou is very wary of the doctor, but he sees no reason to deal with her right now. You might assume that impurity could be the disease, but probably not. Any of his cures would be incapable of working permanently on her anyway. For now, they're allies of convenience at best. Maybe he felt pressured to help her after he saw her creating a flame in her hands, playing with fire is very dangerous, after all.**

 **And good ol' ossan is here to party, maybe.**

 **Mokou will probably be heading back and forth between the two containment zones before anything really big happens. Are there any more down-to-earth SCPs not from Containment Breach that might fit with the fic? I've been considering Able, but I'm slow to think of others. Preferably avoiding things past series I, II and III, mostly because of personal preference.**

 **Oh, and I might make an omake where nothing serious happens. Again, give me all your fun ideas because you are perfectly able to influence this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark 106 (12th Palette)

The wall dripped with mucus as a strange hand flew out of the odd-colored spot in the wall. Then came an arm, and then a completely black and decomposed body. It was an old man who looked long dead. He wore a jacket almost as black as his skin, and very little else.

He then walked in the air, dripping his vile mucus as he went, until he reached the middle of the corridor. Stopping to turn and look at Mokou. Dead and lifeless black orbs caught themselves in a staring contest with red, immortal eyes. For a moment, Mokou shook, looking at the dead man. Immortal as she may be, and having died countless times before, body horror wasn't something the girl enjoyed.

"What the hell is with you?" Was all the Japanese she could muster to say.

A gasping breath escaped the strange man. Something he seemed to repeat.

Then he started walking toward her, slowly moving from his position in air to one on the ground. Even more so than the bird-masked man from earlier, his walk cycle was incredibly gradual. Flowing still, but it was off-putting to even look at him.

Raising her arm, she swung her arm forward and created big patches of flame that expanded outward. They scorched the walls around them and set the deformed wall aflame. Her claws of fire passed right into him, and there was an angry groan that sounded most befitting of his decomposing nature. Once the smoke and flame were blown away by the force of her rather weak attack only a second later, he was gone. It was hard to tell if he passed through the ground or something. So she looked around and found the grated floor was slightly bent and looked corroded and rusted.

She took a few steps forward and then crouched down at the place where he most recently was. Feeling up the floor for a moment. First where her flame had touched, and then where it merely looked corroded. For a moment, she felt nothing wrong and turned her palm around to look at the mucus. Using her index finger to wipe it on her thumb.

It was then she noticed something, the flesh around the hand started to blacken. Pretty quickly, her entire hand looked far more purple than it had done before. Fujiwara no Mokou was unafraid of death, but there was no reason to go through with pain if she didn't have to. So she shook her hand at first, mucus flying off of her hand and to the ground. No feelings in her fingers. A second later, it was as if they became paralyzed.

As if on instinct, she shot up from her crouched position.

Although painful, Mokou handled this very often. She could hold enough focus to use her own sorcery. Thus, her hand erupted in fire as if it were the wing of a phoenix. Removing any of the mucus from her hand, but leaving it damaged from the previous corrosion. Breathing heavily, she now stared at her almost deformed hand with a frown on her face.

"Where'd you go?" She asked rhetorically and looked around at the wall he first came out from. The sound of something sticky touching something came from down under her. Before she could really react, his hand pushed itself against the back of her right femur, instantly spreading his corrosion through that part of her body. For a moment, the girl unexpectedly yelped in pain and lost her balance. Catching it for just a moment before she lost all sense of control over the leg. Mokou fell over onto her side, her pants still mostly intact, just with a hole on the back of her thigh. Groaning, she tried pushing herself up onto her right knee, clanking against the metal grating. There was something very wrong with her left leg though, she watched as the left side of her pants flopped around. It was as if her leg had fallen off. The girl could only stare in surprise.

Then suddenly, she felt herself pulled backwards and down into darkness.

* * *

Sitting on her knee and barely balancing herself, Mokou's vision got used to the total dark she'd been taken to.

Now, the immortal found herself in a decrepit and old, almost round room with passages leading in every direction. The ground felt hard like stone, that she was sure of, but it looked just as corroded as the walls the old man had passed through.

As she couldn't regenerate without dying, Mokou sighed angrily and began to limp forward using her arms and her knee. Better to throw herself against whatever was here until dying and then getting herself out when she was intact. Out of curiosity and for the sake of not breaking everything around her, Mokou had avoided letting loose much of her power. Now, the girl didn't feel so inclined to do that. But still, it'd be irritating as long as she was like this.

So she dragged herself along into the passage in front of her. It was dark, but she had no fear.

It took forever to get anywhere. But eventually, Mokou saw herself entering a slightly lit place. The walls were now white, and the ground was tiled. Deteriorated like all else in this place. This was a four-way intersection. Faint sounds of terrible breathing could be heard in the background, knowing who it was, the girl spent no effort in looking at him. Continuing to crawl on her knee, deciding to try and pass through the hallway in front of her.

The air felt far less muggy as she left the passage for a room that was lit completely red. Mokou stared at what she was seeing and felt an unnatural urge to raise her head and look at something. A pair of two white dots, position right next to each other, stared right back at her. All she could muster the felling to do was to grit her teeth and groan.

Then sudden, she felt her head forced to jerk down and looked at the ground. Something had been written.

Being a Japanese native, older than any contact with the western world and Japan, she had no chance to understand it.

 **YOUR HAIR SMELLS SO NICE**

She paused, thinking of something to say.

"...You know, I can't read this... -And with how much moss and rot there is here, I could start a firestorm."

Unaware to Mokou, despite her rather enhanced regeneration thanks to the elixir helping her nullify the effects, the dimension was deteriorating anything in it. As the girl tried to move her previously misshapen hand, it simply fell apart, looking like it had been made of charcoal. It became very problematic to see shortly after, and she just resorted to collapsing on the ground. There, she laid for what seemed like an entire day. Eventually, Mokou lost all feeling in her arms.

Whether it was actually a few minutes or not, the girl didn't care. Knowing she'd be fine in the end.

And thus, Mokou hit the edge of death.

* * *

Her eyes flashed open, and she spun up onto her feet. Stamina, power and everything completely renewed. The first thing she did was erupt in a massive flame, blowing the moss-like covering on the walls to cinders. Any part of her that had fallen off turned to ash and embers, no longer serving a purpose. Her former leg had been replaced.

In combination with a groan only the most sore throat could make, the old man who looked down at her from his throne made a sound. **"...Hmm?"**

"And it's all good again! Now, don't go thinking I'm some ordinary human!" She stated, letting her hair fly in the wind and making sure that the slightly deteriorated paper stuck by her waist didn't burn. Mokou created two wings of fire behind her and then flew toward the old man on the throne that she could barely see. Even with all the fire in his throne room. There were mere instants until she made her way to him, and for each one, more and more of the room was showered in a blaze. Her sorcery was quite potent, not just the flames, and much of it mystical. An immortal like her had much time to master many crafts. Right now, that meant his corrosion had much lessened effect.

Mokou stopped right before him and aimed to dick down unto him, as if to kill or scare off the youkai-like being with an explosion of fire. It was difficult to tell if he thought anything as he stood there, staring at her. One thing she could absolutely notice was a difficulty in following her movements.

"RYAH!" The phoenix girl then yelled and tried to kick straight down unto him. In this short span of time, she failed to notice how his expression twisted from glee to irritation. Twisted as his voice was, there was an audible grumble of anger.

Mokou was only offered a split second to realize she was not in the pocket dimension anymore. Light invaded her eyesight from all sides and she hit the ground, sending the room she was banished to into turmoil.

* * *

Computers, tables, floor tiles, paper and chairs were flung all over the place. Set on fire and shattered into pieces. Mokou rose from the flames, unharmed and looking around the area she had just found herself in. Aside from her raging fire, it didn't look all that different from any of the previous rooms in the facility. She felt safe in assuming she had been kicked out of whatever dimension she was taken to. Sighing in relief, she strolled toward one of the doors. Covered to some degree in still-burning wood, it didn't look like it'd be good if something burnt on it, so she kicked it out of the way. Next, she clicked the button that slid the door open.

 **Fwiiish~**

Fujiwara no Mokou let her messy silver hair drag across the floor, walking out into another four-way intersection. The halls looked quite different from the last two places she'd been to.

She wasn't sure where to go.

* * *

 **And that's Mokou's introduction to 106.**

 **I plan on having a few of these scenes where she ends up meeting the SCPs for the first time. She'll have a bit more extensive interactions later, but for now, I'm trying to have fun with just this.**

 **She won't be leaving the facility for a bit, mostly because she doesn't know where the exit is. In a sense, she's also caught in the middle of an incident and may not take kindly to tons of killing, even if she's a murderer herself.**

 **The chapter title is a rather pointless MUGEN reference.**


	8. Chapter 8: P-Nutted

_Kevin MacLeod - Anxiety (SCP: Containment Breach OST)_

The immortal put her hands into her pockets and looked around the corridor she was in. Feeling for the keycard that was, luckily, still in her pocket. Shrugging, she smacked the button behind her to close the door to the burning room. A bit of debris had been sent flying outside of it, but it was nothing much. Only wooden splinters and papers on fire.

Mokou thought back to what SCP-049 had told her before they parted ways at the Light Containment Zone. About the statue. She'll have to fix her eyes on it and hear it when it moves. Her ears wiggled as she tried to pick up on any sound that could be heard.

Nothing.

Now that there was no one around, that she could hear, she leisurely walked into the center of the room. Turning her head around to see it was a four-way intersection. The walls began with a dry orange color, replaced by a boring white for a meter and a half until it reached level with the door frames. Then there were two thin stripes of orange to complete the wall's coloring. Mokou eyed the floor, tiled neatly. It was very tidy. The ceiling was made of white, individual square pieces. With the occasional ventilation shaft being visible as a slight, square indentation. There also hung the occasional lamp.

It was burdensome to shake the feeling of claustrophobia. It'd be better if she could see past any of the doors, at least then, she'd know if anything was hiding behind them.

Without any clear choices, Mokou pressed on toward the door in front of her. Walking straight down and smacking the button to open the entry. She held a stern gaze as she waited for what might be behind the doorway.

 **Fwiiiiiish~**

The door slid open. And she saw nothing of note, it was a corner hallway with only two lights lit. Thankfully, the room was small, so the only thing she might have to fear was on the other side of the corner. Slowly, she walked forward until she could see what was on the other side of the hallway.

It was like her heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of a dirty-looking, stone statue. With odd proportions, an almost cylindrical head, short, stubby arms and legs. It was easily bigger than her, too.

 _That must be the thing._

A drop of sweat ran down her forehead.

 _Keep your eyes steeled and watered? Don't blink?_

Mokou made a big leap back to where she came from. Hitting the wall next to the doorframe with her legs. A loud thud resounded through the room before she jumped back onto the ground. As someone who was used to dodging hundreds of close-proximity bullets at a swift pace, it was not hard to keep her eyes on him. But if it moved while she blinked, she'd require some distance.

So, she blinked and heard a familiar scraping sound.

 _ **~Horror3~  
**_ _ **(A sound effect from the game when you view Peanut, you probably know one of them)**_ _ **  
**_

The statue moved just two meters away from her, almost entirely across the room. Now that she could see it's 'face', it was far more intimidating. It looked like it was wearing a strange mask or something. Red, green, black colors mixed together. Giving it the appearance of 'eyes' and more.

Another drop of sweat fell from her face, and she levitated past it. A very leisurely use of flying. Making sure to keep her eyes locked on it at all times. Flying along the side of the wall until she came to the door he was standing so close by, and pressed it. The sound of a gliding door could be heard behind her. Timing her movement with the sound, the girl stepped backwards past the door at an impressive pace before slapping the button and closing the door again.

Given that Mokou wasn't exactly an ordinary human, she had a few unfair advantages that her kin didn't have against the statue. Flight, enhanced speed, reactions. To what extent depended on how much attention, she was paying to the environment, and if she was using the energy in her body or not. Right now, she was quite intent on not using too little. Step by step, she moved backwards and away from the door until she bumped into something behind her.

It was soft, like a person, and stumbled away as fast as the girl hit it. There was a grunt from whoever it was she'd just ran into. Still, her desicison was not to take her eyes off of the room where the statue was. Stepping to the side and moving back with a shorter hop to get a look at whoever it was. A man, he looked dressed rather normally, like the men she'd seen earlier. For sure though, she couldn't recognize him. And he didn't seem to say nothing, he looked very surprised to see her, though.

The door that Mokou just left began to open, and she glanced there to see the barely visible arm of the statue in the other room.

The immortal heard steps from the man she'd just met. Based just on the sound, she could tell he opened the door currently behind her and left. Closing the door after him. Fujiwara no Mokou didn't quite care and sought to step back to open it herself. Blinking just once before that, and causing the statue to move about three meters into the room. Upon closer inspection from her peripheral vision, this was just one level of the room. There was a floor with shelves and tables to her right.

Smacking the button again, the door flew open. Hastily walking on through backwards and closing it behind her. This was proceeded by frantically jumping backwards down the hallway behind her. Flying past a T-section, she flew into a door behind her with a loud clank and slid the door open by pushing a button. Then she leaped back through it all again and kept going.

It was hard to tell exactly how far away the girl had gone, but she felt hall after hall zooming away from her. Eventually, Mokou landed as the ground she was on changed into something like a catwalk. The room she was in was big both to the left and right. Looking to her side, she could see a staircase leading down to a floor below. It also became apparent to her that she was looking through glass.

In a way, this room looked a lot more welcoming than the other ones. But before the girl did, she decided it was best she shut the door she just came through. Waltzing on over to it, the button was clicked and it slid closed. Now, she felt secure again and turned around. It was hard to decide if she'd delve into the room below her or press on through the door in front.

* * *

 **Where should Mokou go?**

 **She'll have to get back into Heavy eventually, since she really dislikes 106 and might feel happy in spiting it.**

 **Also, here's something I haven't mentioned. D-9341 exists in this story, but Mokou hasn't met him yet.**


	9. Chapter 9: Can this be recharged?

**I've been plenty busy recently, but I thought I might as well put in another chapter of Mokou's exciting hallway adventures since they're usually very short.**

* * *

 _Kevin MacLeod - Blue Feather (SCP:CB Intro OST)_

In a bout of curiosity, Mokou descended the staircase next to the door into the large room below. The cafeteria was stacked with tables and benches, some mugs here and there, and an odd machine far to the side. It was a little dimly lit, but with the white walls, the large room and so on, it was much better than any other room she'd been in.

Mokou slithered her fingers around one of the cups and inspected it.

 _It looks strange, but this must be a teacup, no?_ She thought as she turned the cup around in her hands, held it upside down, and so forth. It looked pristine and manufactured, which was quite unlike what they had in Gensokyo, or in Japan back in the day. Those cups appeared more ornate.

Trailing her eyes across the room, Mokou looked at the black machine that stood against one of the walls. With some metal plating and a painting attached to it, the device looked quite strange to her. Approaching, she got an even better view. On the side was a panel with several buttons, letters were in romaji, which meant she had no idea what she was doing. For a few seconds, she stood and further inspected this strange machine. Looking off to the side to gaze upon the red and yellow warning sign that was next to it.

 **ONLY PERSONNEL OF SECURITY LEVEL 2 OR HIGHER ARE ALLOWED TO USE SCP-294.**

That was the first thing she looked at. Not capable of really understanding anything about it, just that there was an SCP involved. Looking back at the vending machine, she found some details she missed earlier. The image of two coins next to a thin and long hole in the machine, with an arrow pointing to it. It was easy to find the logic there, you needed to coins to use this thing.

So she looked about, staring at the table just next to the machine. The girl gently grabbed at the glass and wood that surrounded it and slowly pulled it away, looking around on the table.

Her eyes widened as she found exactly what was needed, two coins. Forgotten, it would seem. She grasped at them and walked over to the machine, shoveling both of them into the hole. Humming to herself, Mokou wondered what to do next.

"Maybe I use this panel?" She said out loud and looked at the buttons on the side of the machine. It had a number of characters, all in romaji aside from the numbers, which she couldn't really grasp. Shrugging, Mokou clicked at random.

 **AAA**

The text changed with each button she clicked.

She then clicked the enter button, no idea what she was doing, and was surprised when some sort of liquid started to spill from the machine. She reached down with her cup and put it in the path of the stream, filling it up. After it had stopped, she brought it close and inspected the liquid. It was odd. Mostly black. Some silver-like contents, some were gleaming as if they were bronze. Odd.

After a while of staring, she spotted floating and morphed text.

 **ALKALINE BATTERY**

To which she could only mutter in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" She wondered, bringing it closer to her mouth and sipping on the odd substance. She felt... oddly energized as she drank the liquid, but it tasted awful. "Uhh..." She groaned as he licked her lips. "I guess it might be worth keeping around..."

Walking off with cup in hand, Mokou was unaware that she was drinking a liquid AAA-battery. Who could tell what it'd do for later, but with her immortality, it was probably not an issue.

 _Song: End_

* * *

 _Kevin MacLeod - Anxiety (Entrance Zone Theme)_

The door on the other side of the catwalk slid open and the silver-haired girl walked on through with a white cup of liquid battery in hand. Mokou was decently fired up, it looked like her individual hairs were getting very excited, as if electricity ran through them.

As she waltzed through the corridor, eyes and ears sharpened, she came to witness a door to her left. It had one of those terminal things. Swiping at it with her level 3 keycard, nothing happened. So the girl stood and waited there, should she send the door off its hinges?

 _I might break something inside._

So she decided not to and continued down the corridor. There was a four-way hallway past the next door, which she walked straight through. Opening the door at the end, she found herself facing a checkpoint. Much like the thing she stumbled upon in light containment, with the help of SCP-049. The girl thought this would be simple and slapped her level 3 keycard against the terminal like last time.

 **Bzzt.**

"Huh?" Mokou huffed in disapproval. Her card wasn't good enough for this gate, it would seem. She couldn't read what the screen above her said, either. Something about SCP-008.

She stuffed away her card and looked over at the doors, frowning madly as she proceeded to kick it with an intense force. The entire room lit up and one door flew through it, into another door and into a catwalk on the other side.

* * *

 _Kevin MacLeod - The Dread (LCZ/HCZ Theme)_

Out of the chaos came the immortal phoenix, entering the four-way gas catwalk with a tense stride as she looked about.

 _Is the statue here?_ She wondered, the flames spewing out of the rooms behind her didn't seem to be settling just yet. The immortal sipped her cup of perfectly healthy liquid battery and then proceeded to slowly walk around the box in the middle of the room to get a full visual. When it was all clear, she walked on over to the door that'd be opposite to where she came from and opened it. This revealed the following hallway with stone walls and a metallic floor. Parts of the ground were colored yellow and black in some sort of pattern. Unfortunately for Mokou, she could not possibly understand what the text within the black box in the pattern was supposed to mean.

Leisurely, she stepped forward as she sipped on the oddly energizing up of alkaline battery, still unable to feel any harm from it. That was when the door at the other side made a sound and she heard a series of light footsteps.

 **Fwiiiiiiish~**

A man, one of the foreigners working at the facility she thought. He wore an orange jumpsuit, with a few logos here and there. It wasn't very fashionable, and he looked quite shocked, but there was an air of confidence on his face. Namely, it didn't look as if he was surprised by her presence.

"Ah... Hello." She said, stopping and looking at him from the other side of the corridor. She didn't think he'd know what she meant. Srangely, he waved back at her and spoke something in the foreign tongue that everyone knew in this place.

She tilted her head toward him a little. "Do you know the way out of here?" Fujiwara no Mokou asked. Having zero confidence that he'd understand her, she just thought he'd walk away after this.

He shook his head from side to side, a clear no.

 _Wait, he understands?_

"Are you trying to get out?"

He nodded.

"I'll hel-" Mokou's last few words for the next few minutes barely slipped out, as a loud sound interrupted her. Fire erupted behind her as the flame from her previous attack against the checkpoint had ignited the gas in the room behind her. Causing it to explode rather violently. The entire hallway seemed to bend as the door frame behind the immortal shifted under the massive pressure wave. Smoke bellowed out and shoved the girl toward the strange device that covered the middle of the hallway. The tesla gate.

A massive amount of electricity coursed straight through her the second after, her mug exploded and Mokou's vision became a blur.

* * *

 **I'll probably update my other story soon-ish, problem I've had is that I'm either sick or heavily distracted by more important occurrences to write anything.**

 **Also, yes, Mokou is literally drinking a battery. Due to the odd properties of things, it's also giving her energy, despite probably being fatal to anyone else.**


End file.
